


Just A Little More Than Enough

by peachiekittenwrites



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is Bad, a smol bit of anger, but im proud of this, reader is pan's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiekittenwrites/pseuds/peachiekittenwrites
Summary: Harry Hook x Pan's Son. I suck at descriptions ahha.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Male!Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Just A Little More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction in about 7 years. I’m a little rusty and this might not be that good, but I tried really hard haha. Please like, comment and share please! (Also, if you see any “Ciel”, “white hair” or “yellow eyes”, please let me know. I use these words as place holders to make typing these a lot easier!)

(y/n) shrugged the green hoodie over his messy (h/c) hair, hood half-hanging off his head as he looked at his reflection in the small mirror on the wall. He had volunteered to help show the new villain kids around, but today just had to be a bad day. He had barely slept all night, he was irritable, and he just wanted to get today over and done with so he could go and sleep. He could cancel, but he had promised Ben and no one else but Mal was really willing to do it. Any other day he wouldn’t have minded and would’ve played tricks on all the newcomers but today just screamed bad news. Pulling his hood fully off his head and tousling his (h/l) (h/c) hair, he opened the door, grabbing his keys, locking the door as he exited. Of course, there was Ben, waiting and ready for him.

“Hello, Ben.” (y/n) said, the usual mischievous tint in his voice gone, replaced by a deep tone of sadness.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked, head tilting in concern. He wasn’t used to the small (h/c)-haired boy being this sad.

“Just…lack of sleep. And an unreplaceable sense of dread that today is going to totally suck.” The boy replied, fiddling with the end of his hoodie sleeves.

“Everything will be fine! Do you want to know who’s coming to the school today?” Ben asked, wanting to warn the boy of who was to be arriving today. (y/n) only nodded in response. “Well, Ursula’s daughter, Uma. One of her crewmates, Gil and, um, her first mate…Harry. Harry Hook.” (y/n)’s head shot up at the last name, eyes wide with shock. Or was it fear? Ben couldn’t quite make out the expression that (y/n)’s face held. “It gets worse, I’m afraid. Since Mal offered to help me and would rather deal with Uma, I offered to show Gil around, due to my history with Harry.” Ben stopped talking giving the boy time to process the information he had just been presented with.

“So, you willingly put me with the one person that I’m supposed to be against?” (y/n) snapped, his voice filling with anger.

“Not willingly! Me and Mal sorted this before you offered to help. It just sort of fell that way. Hence why I was so determined to stop you from helping. But you’re persistent.” Ben said, sheepishly. (y/n) huffed before speaking up.

“I guess that’s how it’ll be then. Now, we need to get Mal, right?” Ben nodded, before turning and leading the way to Mal and Evie’s shared room.

—

After collecting Mal and discussing routes and timings and all the unnecessary information that Ben had come up with, (y/n), Ben and Mal stood outside the academy, other students surrounding them or just chilling around. Everyone was waiting for the new students, some in anticipation, some in fear, some even seemed bored and uninterested. It wasn’t long before the limo pulled up. (y/n) didn’t notice the limo pulling until Ben gently nudged him, causing him to snap his head up. He had been playing with a red feather that his father had gifted him but he was quick to pocket the red feather before straightening up and looking as sensible and as neat as he could. Well, as neat as he could whilst wearing black skinny jeans and a size-too-big hoodie. With one last tousle of his hair, he plastered a hopefully welcoming smile on his face, and watched as Gil jump out the limo first, immediately smiling and jogging over to the trio. He put his arms around Ben, who just smiled at him before gently removing his arm from around his shoulders. As Uma and Harry both stepped out the limo, every student in the surrounding area fell silent. (y/n) could hear whispers of confusion from them.

“Why are they here?”

“Is Ben seriously trusting them here?”

“Isn’t that the person who attacked Ben?”

“Ugh, more villain kids. If anymore join this school, our royal perfection will be ruined.” That last comment was uttered by Chad, who (y/n) send a glare at. He stuck his tongue out at the fairy before turning around to chat with his friends again. As Ben went through his usual, long-winded, introductory speech, (y/n) could feel his eyes drooping close. He hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep on the spot until he heard a sharp cough, awakening him. He jolted upwards, making eye contact with a brown-haired pirate. Ben and Mal were looking at him with sympathy meanwhile the other students were laughing at him. He wiped the golden sleep dust out of his eyes, before coughing.

“Hello. I’m (y/n), I’m assuming you’re Harry?” (y/n) said, hoping to start a conversation to avoid the awkwardness of the situation he had found himself in. Harry flashed him a large grin, nodding before clapping him on the back, forcing (y/n) to stumble forward 2 steps. The silver hook linked through his belt loops confirmed that he was indeed Hook’s son.

“Okay then. Are we all ready? Before we start though, (y/n), a quick word?” Ben said, sending a soft smile at the boy, letting him know it wasn’t a bad conversation. (y/n) nodded, ducking under Harry’s arm before following Ben a couple of feet away.

“He doesn’t know.” Ben said, smiling at him. (y/n) tilted his head, confused. Didn’t know what?

“What doesn’t he know?” (y/n) said, verbalising his thought. Ben laughed.

“He doesn’t know who your dad is.” Ben chirped. (y/n)’s eyes lit up, shock evident.

“Oh. Thank you, I guess.” (y/n) replied. Ben just smiled before walking back to Mal and the pirates who were waiting. (y/n) followed after, taking small fast footsteps to catch up to Ben’s faster bigger ones. Ben and Mal took off on their respective routes with their respective pirates to show around, leaving (y/n) and Harry alone.

“Let’s go then.” (y/n) said stuffing his hands in his pockets, reaching around for the feather.

“Indeed. Let’s go shorty.” Harry said, his accent thick. (y/n)’s face warmed up hearing the accent but he just shook his head before turning around to tell Harry not to call him that. The pirate slung his arm over the (h/c)-haired boy’s shoulders as they walked into the academy.

—

Finally ending at the door to (y/n), and now Harry’s, room, (y/n) pulled out his keys, unlocking the door before letting himself and the pirate in. (y/n) hurried over to his bed plopping down onto it, snuggling into the many pillows and teddies that adorned the left-hand side of the bed. The tour had taken all day due to Harry wanting to check out and touch every little thing. Harry laughed, dropping down onto his own bed. However, he stood back up once again when he spotted the little glowing jar of stars on the tallest shelf in the room. Walking over to the shelf, he reached up to pick it up, shocked when the smaller boy gripped his wrist, glaring at him.

“You don’t get to touch that.” He said, hissing through his teeth. Harry lifted his hands up in surrender before backing away as far as he could. Walking back to his bed, the brunette observed as the small (h/c)-haired boy fell back onto his bed. Deciding to change into his sleep wear, Harry settled into the bed.

—

It was around 1am when Harry found himself awake, unable to sleep. The soft glow of the starry jar caught his attention again. Getting out of his bed and trotting over to (y/n)’s, he checked that the smaller boy was firmly asleep before heading over to the jar, successfully managing to grasp it without being stopped before walking back to his own bed with it. Lifting it up to his eyes, he studied the flickering golden lights that were trapped into the jar. He opened the jar, wincing when the metal clasp smacked against the outer tin. Satisfied with the other’s soft breaths but lack of movement, he reached one finger into the jar, shocked to feel a glittery substance under his finger. Taking his finger out before putting his index and thumb back in, he pinched a little bit of the substance, pulling back. What was there was a golden dust-like substance. Harry gasped when he realised what he was holding, dropping the glass, causing the dust to spill everywhere. Letting a soft curse word, Harry looked from the glass to the fidgeting boy in the bed opposite his. Praying for the boy to still be asleep, his prayer failed him as the small (h/c)-haired boy sat up, looking at Harry, eyes clouding by sleep before snapping open wide when he saw what Harry was holding and what had happened to the jar. (y/n) launched out of bed, running over to the jar. Scooping up as much of the golden dust as he could before it disappeared, (y/n) filled the jar with the remaining dust, before snapping it shut and holding it close to his chest.

“I told you not to touch it! And you did! Why?” (y/n) shouted, anger filling his features. Harry stuttered and stumbled over his words. (y/n) just huffed, turning away from the pirate, placing the jar on the shelf before grabbing a unicorn-adorned blanket and walking out the door. Harry just sighed, running his hands through his hair, before settling down to try and sleep again.

—

(y/n) was avoiding him. They hadn’t even spoken to each other apart from the initial meeting and yet Harry was devastated that (y/n) was ignoring him. He had taken a liking to the shorter boy. Harry was thinking over a plan to get (y/n) to talk to him again when he spotted said boy being hugged by Ben. Pulling away, Ben ruffled (y/n)’s hair before letting the boy go. (y/n) walked away, throwing a quick wave in Ben’s direction, looking at his feet as he walked. Harry quickly walked over to Ben. He had a plan and Ben was the perfect person to help him out with it.

—

(y/n) was sat in his bed, embroidering a small red feather onto the hood of his jacket when Harry came in. (y/n) glanced up briefly before sighing, putting the jacket down before going to stand up to leave. Harry gently grabbed his upper arm before he could fully go however. (y/n) just huffed, wrenching his arm out of the pirate’s grip before stopping and crossing his arms over his chest.

“What do you want, Harry? Are you finally going to apologize?” The boy snapped, his voice softer than he intended it to be. He had taken a liking to the pirate, no matter how upset he was with him for touching the jar.

“Yes. Look, I’m..sorry. I’m too curious for my own good, I should’ve respected you. And for that, I’m sorry. But I have something that will hopefully make you feel better.” Harry said, rushing the words out. (y/n) quirked an eyebrow at him. Harry quickly pulled the small vial of pixie dust out from his pocket, holding it out towards the (h/c)-haired boy. (y/n) gasped, gently taking the vial from the taller boy’s hands. It was just a little bit more than the missing amount. (y/n) looked from the vial to Harry and back again multiple times before finally squealing and throwing his arms around the pirate, hugging him tightly. The pirate just laughed, throwing his arms around the smaller boy too. Pulling back, (y/n) skipped over to the jar, opening it before pouring the little vial into it. Content with the full status of the jar, (y/n) walked back over to Harry.

“Where did you get this?” (y/n) asked, his voice filled with a happiness Harry hadn’t heard before.

“I saw how close you were with Ben, so I asked him for help. He said he’d ask your aunt for some. And here we are. He handed me this just now and said this’ll make you forgive me. I mean, I’m assuming you’ve forgiven me!” Harry said, coughing. He tilted his head in a way that would hopefully cover the blush splayed across his face. (y/n) laughed nodding his head, before tipping the leftover pixie dust into his hands. Blowing it over Harry’s side of the room, (y/n) transformed Harry’s living area into the perfect space for a pirate away from home to live in. Harry just smile before standing beside the young fairy, admiring his handiwork.

“So, Pan’s son, huh? Who knew we’d make such a perfect lil duo?” Harry said, chuckling. (y/n) just nudged him, causing Harry to start fighting back. 10 minutes later the two boys fell onto (y/n)’s bed, laughter filling up the room. (y/n) exhaled. He could get used to this, he supposed.


End file.
